He Doesn't Have a Heart or Does He?
by Rachelle Wayland
Summary: Lilith is a shape shifter from a different realm one much stronger and learns about how a certain Tom Riddle will turn evil she knows that she cannot change fate so she watches him and befriends him and yet neither of them realize the feelings that develop. Will they act on them? Or will they ignore them for eternity
1. Chapter 1

Lilith has always been different for her kind. She is a shape shifter from a different realm that has been taken over by darkness she is a very powerful creature and has seen the future and knows that Tom Marvolo Riddle with become evil in the future she realizes that she can't change the future but she wanted to get to know the teenage Tom Riddle but what she did not expect and he could not guess is that the two of them feel something weather they act on it will depend on them


	2. Chapter 2

Lilith stood on platform nine and three quarters almost giddy with excitement,today was the day she would finally meet the infamous Tom Riddle she had manipulated the list saying she was a Witch who's family had just came over from Russia. She sighed, she bet her family was either dead or enslaved by the true monster back in her own world,thankfully she got away otherwise she didn't know where she would be.

Lilith moved to the back of the train making sure to find an empty compartment hoping that this would be the one where Tom would sit she had to make contact immediately she wanted him to trust her and she would make it very clear that she would help. You can't change the future but she would give him love in hopes that he would return it to her.

He walks in and freezes looking at the girl that was there, she looked to be about fourteen the same age as him and was very pretty she had wavy black hair that hung bast her waist,her eyes were a shocking emerald green that seemed to look into his soul,she had pale skin that seemed to bare no scars or other marks. She cleared her throat and he realized he had been staring and he said in his velvety voice "My name is Tom Riddle and if I am not mistaken you are new here?"

She nodded "Hello Tom my name is Lilith Ivankosh"

"Are you Russian?" he asked

"Yes I am,my family just moved her over the summer" She felt him try to probe her mind and looks at him "So care to explain more about Hogwarts I'm hoping to get into Slytherin"

He smirked "Good Slytherin is the best house at Hogwarts."

They end up talking until the train slows and she stands with the first years as they piled into the boats and she looks at the magnificent castle. She admires every inch that she sees and waits to go and sorted into her house.

She looked around and noticed that Tom was staring at her and she looked away quickly. "Ivankosh Lilith" a teacher called and she walked up and the hat was placed on her head 'Hmm interesting very interesting I know exactly what you are" She shudders hoping he would keep it to himself and listened to it 'I know exactly where to put you. He opens his mouth...

(Thats where I am leaving you please don't kill me it was for the best)


	3. Chapter 3

"Slytherin" The hat cried and Lilith slips off the stool and sits besides Tom.

"So who is our head off house?" Lilith asked

"Professor Slughorn he is the potions professor one of my Favorites" he smirked and watches her thinking she would be perfect "Do you know what your blood purity is?"

She scoffs though it was fake "Yes I do Tom I am a pure-blood from Russia"

He nodded and got some food sneaking glances at her something unnerved him about her, She didn't have the same feeling as a regular Witch and he would eventually dig it out of her but he didn't press her in front of so many people.

Lilith looked at him and smiled slightly he wanted to know who she was, Well he would have to wait

When dinner was over Lilith followed Tom back to the common room and headed towards the stairs to her Dorm when he grabbed her arm and hisses "Tell me your secret"

Her eyes narrow "I will tell you my secret when I think that you are ready to here my secret but that is something that you have to earn" She pulled away from him and ran upstairs.

He glared at her retreating figure and walked to his dorm.

Lilith lays on her bed contemplating on how the best way to get him to trust her. she fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next day Lilith woke up and changed into her robes and walked slowly down to breakfast,she still had no idea how to make him trust her and she knew that it would most likely be difficult due to his long life of having nobody there who cared for you. She would feel terrible being in an Orphanage since birth and nobody ever choosing her.

She sat and the far end of the table away from everyone when she heard footsteps behind her and Tom sat beside her "I hope you are ready to give me what I want" He said smoothly in a voice that would make most girls swoon.

She gets up smiling and whispers in his ear "No" She sat back down and looked him straight in the eye "You have not proven that you are ready for my secret yet"

He looks at her a bit annoyed "Come on tell me"

She shook her head "I may not be perfect but I know how to keep my secrets exactly that a secret" She walked away from a astonished Tom who quickly started to devise a plan to make sure that he would learn all about her

Once she was out of sight she sighed he was a persistent boy and she had a feeling that he wouldn't give up so easily. She shrugged it off and walked slowly down to Potions class where Tom was already there and Sloghorn walked over "Everyone has a partner except for Tom Miss Ivankosh." He walked away and she walked over to the table.

"How did you beat me here? I left before you" She snapped

He smirked "I guess will tell you my secrets when you tell me yours and until then you will just have to wonder"

She rolled her eyes and sat down beside him in silence.

When the rest of the class arrived Slughorn looked at the class and said "Normally I don't show you these potions until your sixth year here at Hogwarts but they are very interesting potions indeed." He lifts the lid off of one and she immediately recognized to be Amortentia a love potion "Does anyone know what potion this is"

Lilith raised her hand and he nodded "It is called Amortentia it is the most powerful love potion in the world you can tell because of it's color and the steam is rising in a circle. It is very dangerous though because of the way it makes people act"

"Very well Miss Ivankosh twenty points to Slytherin."

She felt Toms eyes on the back of her head and felt a stab of guilt for him knowing that was the only reason why he was alive and she flaunted on how much she knew.

After class Lilith followed Tom towards the girls washroom which she realized is where the chamber is located and she walks in after in hiding in the shadows. She listened to him understanding every word that he said, even though she knew that is wasn't English. After he sent the Basilisk away I made myself visible "I saw that"


	4. Chapter 4

Tom turns around and quickly pins her to the wall glaring at her "Are you following me?"He asks angry.

She shrugs and smirks. "Maybe I am Tom what are you going to do about it?" she laughs at him as his eyes takes out his wand and points it at her,she smirks in her mind knowing what he was about to do and she whispers "That won't work on me Tom and at the rate you are going you will never know my secrets." She shoves him off. "Try being nicer to me and then we will talk secrets,and don't worry I won't say anything about your precious pet snake." She leaves the bathroom leaving Tom confused.

He mutters to himself after he leaves the bathroom "Why would she keep a secret like that for me and why is she so keen on getting to know me?" His mind wanders to the potion lesson and he realized what he could do to make her tell him everything and by the effects of it do what he wants. He sneaks to the Potions room and finds a vial in the Slughorns private stores. Smirking to himself on his way back he laid in his bed thinking about how best to administer it to her as sleep overcame him.

The next day he woke up early and walked down to the great hall where Lilith had just sat down. He sat beside her and she looks up. "What do you want?" She snaps annoyed.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did yesterday and thank you for not telling" He slips it into her drink without her noticing "My behavior was unexcusable and I hope you will forgive me." She nods and looks at him picking up her drink and placing it to her lips her defenses down not expecting anything. He smirks an evil glint in his eyes and she sets it down.

"Really a love potion Tom I thought you had more class then that and you know how dangerous it is" She bites back a curse "I want to be your friend Tom but you need to trust that I will tell you everything you need to know when the time is right"

Tom sighs and nods "Okay I will try to be your friend" Lilith smiles seeing a spark in his eyes, she knew that he never had a real friend, just people who wanted to use him for his looks and brains all she wanted was for him to love and trust somebody.

She stands and looks at him "Come on or we will be late for potions" she says smiling as he gets up shaking his head.

She smiles as they walk to class, things were going as planned soon she would have him fully trust her then she will tell him her own secret. She sighed in her head hopefully it would turn out better then the last time she told somebody...


	5. Chapter 5

_England 1638_

A teenage girl was by a river bank picking the flowers that grew near by. The girl looked around making sure the coast was clear before letting out a whistle. She paused waiting for something and another whistle came further down the river. The girl's face broke into a grin and she ran towards the source of the whistle and smiles looking upon the persons face.

"James," the girls cries her eyes glowing with excitement "I am so glad that you showed."

James looks at her "Of course I would Lilith you said that you had something very important to tell me."

She nods smiling and takes his hands; "I have come to trust you James, and I know that it will be hard for you to understand at first but please let me explain after." James looks at her and nods. "Well you see James I'm not exactly human," She looks down her cheeks flooding with color, "I'm actually a shape shifter from a different world I came here to free myself from the evil that was plaguing it" She looks at him "Do you believe me James?"She asks.

He slowly nods "I do believe you." He says and shakes his head. "You always did say that you weren't from here and I just thought you meant England."

She laughs "And I always knew you would understand" She says and kisses him softly "I love you James"She says looking into his dark brown eyes.

He smiles and holds her, "and I love you Lilith,"he says kissing her again, "I always will." He takes her hand and they walk back into the small town.

She thinks about how perfect the day was so far. They arrive at her house and he looks at her kindly with so much love in his eyes and kisses her cheek before saying "I will be back tonight to escort you to the ball." She watches him leave before her servants led her away to get ready.

That night when the servants were done she was wearing a green corset dress. Her hair was elegantly curled and a flower she had pick was in it. She was giddy with excitement but she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. There was a knock at the door and she walked down the stairs as the door opened. A flush came to her cheeks at the sight of him his dark hair seemed to glow. his dark outfit matches hers his eyes shone with love when he saw her. He takes her hand "You look elegant my dear" He says and she smiles

"You don't look that bad yourself.' She says softly looking at him as he led her to the lords house. They walk in and the room was dark she looks around confused that nobody was there yet except the servant who let them in "Are you sure this is the right place James?"She asks confused as she clung to his arm

"I'm positive The Lord told me to be here with you at this time for a ball" She nods and the door slams shut and the glow of torches lit up her eyes widening as the faces scowl at them.

"Lilith you have been accused of being a witch and practicing the ways of the devil and James you are going to burn with her for not turning her in when you found out." The Lord says coldly and James tightens his grip on her hand as she moves closer.

He whispers "You can do it Lilith" He says and kisses her. "Go please. I love you" He releases her hand and she turns invisible. She watches silent tears pouring down her face as they tie him to a stake and pile wood around him. She could feel the terror coming off of him and it took all her willpower not to run in should have realized that she was being watched.

She could here his screams echo through the night as she walked away into the forest. when she was far enough away she collapsed to her knees and let out a heart broken scream and whispers to herself "I will always love you James Riddle"

(A/N I know you all most hate me because of this and may be confused this chapter was a flashback you will see more drama later in the storywith it post a review with your thoughts and any questions toy have)


End file.
